


The Best Pizza

by AeBeSeeDe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeBeSeeDe/pseuds/AeBeSeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was being uncharacteristically overtly romantic. Something was definitely up. Had John forgot their five year anniversary? No, that wasn’t for a few months. Maybe Dave had done something wrong and was trying to make up for it. Whatever it was, John was suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindindin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindindin/gifts).



The sky was a deep crimson color by the time Dave and John returned to their apartment, and the both of them were about ready to go to bed. All of their running around the city had drained them dry of their energy. For whatever reason, Dave had insisted on doing a bunch of dumb boyfriend activities all day. 

John had been pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend had made him breakfast in bed even though he wasn’t the best cook. Dave had laid in bed and fed him with a fork until John decided to take the utensils away from him. (“I’m twenty-four. I think I know how to eat microwaved burritos and drink apple juice.”)

Then, he had quickly guided them outside, and they walked around in the park together as the blonde had held onto his hand. They sat on the edge of a pond and fed ripped pieces of old bread to the ducks. Eventually, they ran out, and Dave drove him somewhere else.

After that, they had snuck into the movie theatre together and caught a couple of the films that the ebony-haired man had been meaning to see. John felt a little like James Bond as his boyfriend snuck them in through the back entrance without paying.

To top it off, they had dressed up and went out to some fancy club to slow dance or a while. That was the most surprising part of their day by far. Typically, the blonde wanted to go to the types of places where there was heavy bass and fast beats. John wasn’t about to complain though! He had really enjoyed himself as Dave carried him around the floor without stepping on his feet. Maybe the blonde had even been practicing without telling John about it.

Dave was being uncharacteristically overtly romantic. Something was definitely up. Had John forgot their five year anniversary? No, that wasn’t for a few months. Maybe Dave had done something wrong and was trying to make up for it. Whatever it was, John was suspicious. 

“I’m fucking starving,” Dave replied as he flopped down onto their couch. “I’m ordering pizza.” Oh, right. They had completely skipped on lunch and dinner. No wonder that John was so hungry!

“Dave, I don’t really feel like pizza tonight. Can’t we just order Chinese?” John asked as he kicked his fancy dress shoes off. He had almost forgotten he had them until Dave mentioned that he wanted to go slow dancing. Then, he plopped down onto the space beside the other man, shoes carelessly left on the floor.

“Dude, I made you breakfast in bed this morning. At least let me get a pizza. We can have Chinese tomorrow,” the blonde told him. John grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but he complied nonetheless.

“Fine, but just cheese. No pepperoni or anything. I don’t want the extra grease.” 

“What a buzzkill.” Dave snickered to himself as he dialed the number and placed his iphone to his ear. As he talked, John put his head down on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his midsection. He snuggled close to him and sighed contently.

It was days like these that reminded him how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend. Sure, sometimes they got into little fights over ridiculous things like laundry or whose turn it was to do the dishes. Yet at the end of the day, they were always with each other. They had come such a long way since they had started dating many years ago.

A quiet giggle came from his lips as he recalled when they had first started dating. The other man had been too shy to told his hand in public.  
When Dave hung the phone up, John leaned closer to kiss his cheek. At the upturn of the blonde’s lips, he was encouraged and moved to pepper light kisses along his jaw. Dave ran his fingers through the raven hair, and John decided to get in a better position. The man sat in his boyfriend’s lap.

As soon as John started to unbutton Dave’s dress shirt, the man groaned and brushed his hands away in a hurry. “At least wait until the food gets here so that the pizza guy doesn’t have to walk in on us doing the horizontal tango.”

“We have thirty minutes,” John whined out before slowly kissing his neck. Sighing, Dave pushed him back down to the couch. 

“More like ten minutes. And just wait, okay? I’m really fucking hungry right now,” he said as he brushed off the front of his black slacks. “At least let me eat before I whip out my ding dong.” Did Dave actually call it that? John’s boner vanished.

“Whatever, man. Maybe I’ll just go to bed. Can you save me a piece for tomorrow morning?” Knowing Dave, he would eat the entire pizza unless John told him not to.

“No. I ordered cheese for you. Keep your ass put,” Dave told him firmly. The other man crossed his arms and huffed.

“Alright, alright. I hope you don’t expect to get any bedroom action tonight.” John scrunched up his nose in disgust. “You called it a ding dong. That’s almost as bad as weenie. I’m totally turned off right now.”

The shaded man ran his tongue over his lips, and he leaned closer to his boyfriend until his warm breath was coating the outer shell of his ear. John’s heart thudded in his chest, and he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Egbert,” he whispered softly. “Let me put my wiener in your turd-chute.”

“Ugh!” John stood and covered his ears. “You’re so gross, Dave. I’m going to bed, you asshole. Have fun sleeping on the couch.” Instantly, the blonde man was up off of the sofa, and he wrapped his arms around John, laughing softly.

“I’d like it if you could stay for the pizza. Then, go to whatever you want,” he said before releasing him. A little reluctantly, John shrugged and sat back down on the couch. It would be a little shitty of him to spend the night alone after such a great day.

They cuddled together on the couch for a while, and John gave him little kisses on the forehead and cheek. When the doorbell rang, Dave shot up to answer it. He reached into his pocket and handed the man a bill from his wallet before setting the box onto the coffee table. Instead of opening it, he sat back down and stared at John expectantly.

“I thought YOU were the hungry one,” he responded before opening it up with a roll of his eyes. Wait. There wasn’t a pizza even in the box. It was empty except for a small item in the middle. With shaking hands, John picked up the ring and his eyes blinked rapidly. Maybe he was dreaming.

“Is… Is this what I think it is?” The man asked incredulously as he stared at the ring that rested in the palm of his hand. “And what happened to the pizza?!” Oh, great question, John. He mentally scolded himself for worrying about the stupid pizza at a time like this.

Dave held his free hand, and he got down on one knee beside the couch.

“I love you more than anything in the world. I don’t think there’s anyone else out there for me like you. You’re a complete dork sometimes, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. As cliche as it sounds, you really do complete me.” Dave swallowed thickly. “So, can we get married? Will you marry me, John?”

John’s mouth fell open, and tears began to form in his eyes as Dave spoke. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Words couldn’t describe the way he felt for Dave. It was ineffable. He had been the only one that made him feel safe, loved, and like the only guy in the world. He was so madly in love with him.

At first, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he just nodded rapidly. His hands were still quivering slightly. He just couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.

“Y-yes! Of course I will. I love you.” His voice cracked as he spoke. Carefully, he slipped the ring onto his fourth finger before tightening his arms around his fiance. Without a doubt, that had been the best pizza ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that Dave would propose with pizza.
> 
> Also, happy birthday, Rindindin! c:


End file.
